Schneeschimmers Leben
Schneeschimmers Leben ist der zweite (?) Special Adventure zu Der Anfang der neuen Clans. Es geht um Schneeschimmer alias Schnee. Es gibt keinen Prolog. 1. Kapitel Nacht schnaubte ungeduldig und rief von draußen zu Schnee:"Jetzt komm endlich! Es ist schon Sonnenhoch und Habicht und Klatschmohn sind schon ewig weg."Schnee erschrak. War sie wirklich die letzte? Sie sah sich in dem engen Bau um und rief ihrer Mutter dann eilig zu:"Ja Mutter, tut mir leid! Ich hab verschlafen." Nacht schnurrte fröhlich, als sie aus dem Bau herausstolperte und miaute sanft und etwas belustigt:"Nur ruhig mein Kleines. Mach nicht so schnell, sonst verletzt du dich noch. Obwohl, dann hätte Klatschmohn endlich etwas zu tun" Das neckische Funkeln in Nachts Augen beruhigte Schnee etwas und sie setzte sich und musste sich erst einmal ordentlich putzen. Sie liebte es mit ihrer Mutter zu jagen und ihre Fanilie zu versorgen, obwohl sie erst drei Monde war.Das war normal. Klatschmohn und Nacht schonten sie und Habicht, ihre Cousine sowieso schon. Sie hatten einmal im Mond einen freien Tag und dann konnten sie spielen, jagen, kämpfen,schlafen und ihr Mütter mit Fragen löchern. Habicht war zwar nur ihre Cousine, aber es war vermutlich das gleiche Gefühl wie das, welches man mit einer Schwester hätte. Sie hatte keine Geschwister, deshalb wusste sie nicht wie das war. Habichts Brüder Kobra und Sturm waren mit zwei Monden verstorben. Sie vermisste die beiden, aber manchmal besuchten sie sie in ihren Träumen und dann war sie wieder fröhlich. Ihre Mutter riss sie aus ihren Träumen und winkte sie mit ihrem Schwanz direkt in die Steppe. Dort würden sie jagen gehen.Bald hatte sie zwei kleine Rennmäuse gefangen. Dennoch war sie unzufrieden. Das war zu wenig! Wie sollte ihre Familie davon sattwerden? Ihre Mutter tauchte auf und rief: "Großartig! Davon könntest du satt werden." Schnee rannte zu ihrer Mutter und jammerte:"Aber ich will genug für uns alle fangen. Wie soll ich dic. Undh denn später mal versorgen, wenn ich das nicht einmal mit mir selbst schaffe?" Nacht tröstete sie mit sanfter Stimme:"Aber du bist doch noch so jung. Lass dir Zeit. Später werde ich dir das noch besser lernen können." Schnee schüttelte traurig den Kopf und flüsterte:" Ich will dir aber nicht zur Last fallen. Das ist es doch, was wahre Diebe tun, oder? Nehmen, ohne zu geben?" Nacht antwotete Geduldig:"Aber mein lieber, kleiner Schatz, du bist doch niemand, der mir jemals zur Last fallen würde." Von diesen Worten gestärkt nahm sie die Witterung auf und roch einen Hasen. Sie gab ihrer Mutter das vereinbarte Zeichen und verfiel ins Jagdkauern und kroch auf ihre Beute zu. Sie war überrascht, als sie die beiden Jungtiere mit ihrer Mutter sah. Sie war entschlossen, einen von den dreien zu fangen. Sie sprang rechtzeitig los und landete direkt auf dem Rücken von einem der Jungen. Ihre Mutter hatte das gleiche bei der Mutter der Hasenjungen getan und das zweite Junge war Klatschmohn, die unbemerkt mit Habicht zu ihnen gestoßen war, zum Opfer gefallen.Habicht tötete das kleine Junge schnell und miaute dann triumphierend. Davon würden sie auch zu viert satt werden! Sie hatte es geschafft. Ihre Mutter, Habicht und Klatschmohn würden von dieser Beute wirklich satt werden. "Großartig Schnee! Wie kannst du so schnell springen? Das musst du mir zeigen." Das war Habicht. "Sicher tu ich das! Wollen wir dazu zum großen Stein gehen?" "Zum großen Stein? Aber das ist ein weiter Weg und die Steppe ist doch gefährlich." Klatschmohn machte sich immer zu viele Sorgen. Schnee protestierte:"Aber wir bleiben doch nicht lange und wir passen auch wirklich gut auf! Bitte, bitte!"Habicht sah ihre Mutter flehend an und nickte bei Schnee`s Worten. Nacht meinte wütend:"Seit wann dürft ihr einem von uns widersprechen? Wenn Klatschmohn Nein sagt, heißt es das auch. Für den Rest des Tages bleibt ihr im Bau. Und wehe, einer von euch widerspricht mir jetzt. " Schnee stöhnte genervt auf, doch sie wusste, dass sie schon verloren hatten. Also nahm sie eines der Kaninchen auf und winkte ihrer Mutter mit dem Schwanz zu, denn sie wusste, dass sie ihre Tante sowie ihre Mutter erst morgen früh wieder sehen würde. "Gehen wir noch schnell zum See und holen etwas Wassermoos? Ich habe heute noch nichts getrunken." meinte Habicht. Schnee hatte ohnehin keine Zeit zu widersprechen, denn Habicht rannte ohnehin schon los. Legte eigentlich niemand Wert auf ihre Meinung? Nun, offenbar nicht. Also rannte sie hinter ihrer Cousine her und stolperte immer wieder über ihr Kaninchen. Selbstverständlich tranken sie ihr Wasser gleich am See, aber wenn sie nichts für ihre Mütter mitbringen würden, könnten sie mit einer saftigen Ohrfeige rechnen. Der See war weit von ihrem Zuhause entfernt, weshalb es zu Schnee´s und Habicht´s täglichen Aufgaben gehörte, ein wenig Mooswasser mitzunehmen. Nacht würde nicht begreifen, falls sie das Wasser nicht gebracht hätten. Sie hatten sie nicht von ihren Pflichten freigesprochen, also mussten sie diese erfüllen. In ihren Bau angekommen, sah sie kaum etwas, denn ihr Zuhause war ein hohler Stein mit einem Eingangstunnel. Der Tunnel war die einzige Lichtquelle. Sie hasste die Tatsache, dass sie sich in diesem winzigen Baum niedergelassen hatten. Der große Stein wäre ein großartiges Zuhause, aber ihre Mutter weigerte sich, dorthin zu ziehen. "Ach ja, was machen wir jetzt den ganzen Tag in diesem Loch?" riss Habicht sie aus ihren Gedanken. Schnee antwortete "Keine Ahnung. Wenn wir im großen Stein leben würden, könnten wir wenigstens Raufspiele spielen. Aber hier? Wir können in diesem bescheuerten Kaninchenloch entweder Klatschmohns Kräuter sortieren oder schlafen. Manchmal denke ich, Klatschmohn und Mutter leben nur hier mit uns, damit sie uns bestrafen können." Plötzlich fühlte sie sich jämmerlich und verzweifelt. Sie spürte unglaublichen Hunger, ihr Fell fühlte sich zerzaust und schmutzig an und war voller Blut. Ihre Pfoten waren schwach und sie war kaum in der Lage, nur noch einen einzigen Schritt zu machen. Blut strömte aus ihrer Schulter und sie brach zusammen. 2.Kapitel "Schnee? Schnee, geht´s dir gut? Bist du denn krank? Ich hole lieber Klatschmohn. Steh auf meine Schwester!" Das Entsetzten in Habichts Augen war selbst in dem Halbdunkel zu sehen. Schnee schüttelte sich und murmelte noch immer von der Vision verstört:"Nein lass das mal lieber sein. Es geht mir gut." Und dann erzählte sie ihrer Cousine davon. Von den Schmerzen, dem Blut, dem Hunger und ihrem ungepflegtem Pelz. Am Ende schüttelte sie sich nervös und flüsterte: "Das erzählst du aber niemanden, oder? Ich glaube, ich habe einfach nicht gut geschlafen. Und warum hast du mich denn eigentlich deine Schwester genannt?" Habicht antwortete blinzelnd: "Naja, es fühlt sich doch auch so an, als wären wir Schwestern, findest du nicht?" Schnee nickte. Natürlich war Habicht ihre Schwester. Genau wie ihre Mütter Schwestern waren. Habicht wirkte nach Schnee´s Erzählung nervös. Sie hüpfte so lange auf und ab, bis ihre Ohren an die Decke stießen. Schnee wollte irgendwas machen, also fragte sie Habicht:"Habicht, hilfst du mir, die Nester auszuräumen und den Bau wirklich gründlich sauberzumachen? Das Moos ist schon verrutscht, außerdem beginnt es, hier wirklich widerlich zu riechen." Habicht wirkte erleichtert und rannte sofort zum etwas entfernten Wald,um frisches Moos zu holen. Schnee hoffte, ihre Mütter würden keinen Ärger machen. Schließlich sollten sie eigentlich vor lauter Langeweile fast zum Atemstillstand kommen. Das war die wohl beliebteste ihrer Strafen. Aber schließlich hatten Klatschmohn und Nacht auch etwas davon wenn sie das jetzt taten. Es würde schon funktionieren. Bald hatten sie genug Moos, um den Bau sauber zu machen. Der Stein roch wieder gut und sie legten sich erschöpft zum schlafen. 3.Kapitel Am nächsten Tag war ihr freier Tag. Fröhlich sprang Habicht im Bau umher. Nacht und Klatschmohn waren schon weg. "Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" wollte Schnee wissen. "Ewig." ,war Habichts antwort," die Sonne steht schon fast am Himmel." Schnee rannte nach draußen und Habicht folgte ihr. Schnell erlegte jeder eine fette Maus. Ihre Frischbeute hatten sie mit wenigen Bissen verschlungen. Habicht hatte eine Idee:"Lass uns zum großen Stein gehen. Wegen dem Springunterricht, den du mir geben wolltest". Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, rannte Habicht einfach los. Schnee musste sich beeilen, um hinterher zu kommen. Plötzlich dachte sie daran, wie schön es wäre, wenn Kobra und Sturm doch noch da wären. Aber daran konnte sie jetzt nicht denken. Nach einer gewissen Zeit hatte sie Habicht eingeholt und sie spazierten in den Stein. Wie groß er war! Jedes mal wenn sie hinenstieg, war sie wieder überrascht. "Dir ist aber schon klar, dass wir hier eigentlich gar nicht reindürfen? Also lass uns üben und dann wieder verschwinden." Aber Habicht winkte fröhlich ab:"Ach komm schon. Wir dürfen nicht alleine hierher kommen. Wir sind aber gar nicht alleine!" Das würde wieder Ärger geben. "Na gut. Aber wir sagen, wenn unsere Mütter uns suchen, dass wir einfach einen spaziergang gemacht haben, verstanden? Ich will nicht schon wieder Ärger." Damit war Habicht einverstanden. "Also. Wie kannst du so schnell und weit springen?" Schnee erklärte es ihr:" Du musst deine Kraft in deine Hinterbeine verlagern. Aber du musst versuchen, trotzdem weich am Boden aufkommen, sonst verletzt du dich." "So?" Sie stürzte sich auf Schnee. Diese atmete eine beträchtliche Menge Staub ein und begann zu husten. "Ja, genau so" würgte sie hervor. Kategorie:Geschichten